It is known to provide semiconductor light emitting devices in packages that may provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for the “device.” For example, the light emitting device may be a light emitting diode.
Some of these devices can be mounted on a substrate at the bottom of a reflector cavity that is defined by sloped sidewalls of a reflector. An encapsulant material, such as liquid silicone gel, can be placed in the cavity over the device to provide a “cushion” to a lens that is mounted thereon. The cushion can allow for the lens to travel vertically (up/down) and laterally in response to heating when, for example, the device is being fabricated and/or operated.
The provided cushion may be dependent on dispensing an appropriate amount of encapsulant into the cavity. If too little encapsulant is dispensed, not enough cushion may be provided whereas if too much encapsulant is dispensed, too much cushion may occur. Lens movement is further described, for example, in United States Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0041222.